


Relearning

by theRadioStarr



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and One-Shots [30]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRadioStarr/pseuds/theRadioStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by @rutherfordrogue (MaethorialBelle) on Tumblr: Come here. Let Me fix it.</p>
<p>Trespasser spoilers ahead!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relearning

Lupa huffed out an aggressive breath through clenched teeth, fighting desperately to hold back the angry tears welling in her eyes. She had been able to do this without magic before, and Creat - no.  _No Creators. No Dread Wolf._  She needed to get out of the habit of using those terms. She wasn’t Dalish any longer. She wasn’t  _anything_  any longer. 

She took another deep breath to calm herself, and then tried again, pulling the clasp of her shirt across her chest, trying to hook it into place with one hand.  _One hand._  But she just couldn’t do it. 

This time she screamed quietly through her clenched teeth in frustration, throwing her shortened left arm out, trying to just  _hit_  something. Naturally, it didn’t land on anything, throwing her off balance and further embarrassing her. The pin holding the empty end of her sleeve in place fell loose, and it unfurled at her side. 

“Come here. Let me fix it.” 

She couldn’t believe that Cullen had just witnessed that. 

_Her husband._  How he hadn’t just left her already, she didn’t know. She seemed to be entirely incapable of doing  _anything_  now. 

When she didn’t move, he started to walk over to her. She snarled silently, but bit back the growl building in her throat when she saw the compassion in his eyes. 

_He’s just trying to help,_  she tried to tell herself. 

_He shouldn’t need to help,_ replied the voice at the back of her head. 

When he stood in front of her, she looked down and to the side, unable to meet his gaze. He clasped her shirt for her carefully first, and then repinned her sleeve. 

“There,” he murmured to her. It was the same voice she had always found so romantic, the voice he reserved for her. Now it made her stomach twist uncomfortably. He put a hand under her chin and directed her to look at him. 

“I love you,” he told her when she finally looked him in the eye. She thought it strange that it looked as if he still meant it. 

Her tears returned, and there was no holding them back this time. 

“How?”


End file.
